Cowboys and Fairy Princesses
by bttf4444
Summary: Clara Parker is feeling a little apprehensive of attending the Halloween Dance, as she's still adjusting to a new time period. This fic takes place in the Parker Universe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 31, 1985  
4:30 PM PST_

Clara Parker smiled, as she really admired her costume. She was wearing a shiny white gown, with a large set of wings attached. It really was the same costume that Danielle wore, from Ever After. As the movie came from thirteen years in the future, Clara just decided to call herself a fairy princess. She felt that it truly was an elegant costume.

"You look perfect, Clara!" gushed Jennifer, as she stepped into the room. It felt quite strange, Clara thought, that she was Jennifer's great-great-grandmother. She simply didn't feel like an ancestor. She was able to pass herself off as Jennifer's twin sister.

"Thanks, Jenn," Clara replied, as she hugged her descendant and twin sister. She did came to embrace the conveniences of modern life. Still, she also really tended to miss her former time period. "You look so pretty, too! I'd really love to meet your friends."

"How are you girls doing?" Marty McFly asked, as he stepped into the room. "Whoa! I really think you girls are pretty. I can see that the two of you simply decided to dress up as..." Taking a closer look at Clara, he added, "You're quite dressed like Danielle! I guess Doc actually took a trip into the future, in order to pick that outfit up for you."

"Yeah, he did," replied Clara, smiling. "I can hardly wait to meet Zoe Quinn! Jenn told me that she'd also dress as a fairy princess. I'm sure looking very forward to meeting her. We could be the three fairy princesses. Oh, I really hope that Zoe will like me!"

"She will, Clara," Jennifer replied, as she placed an arm around her new sister. "Don't worry! She's really a friendly girl. You're wearing white, I'm wearing pink, and Zoe will be wearing purple. Our wings are all different shapes. I think we'll all look so great."

"I think so, too," agreed Marty, flashing a lopsided smile. "Well, I talked to Zach - and he decided to dress as John Wayne. I quite think it'll be so awesome! Of course, if he knew where I got the costume from... Well, I know just how Doc feels - and I guess I should respect his wishes. It's hard, though - getting used to the dual memories..."

"Well, it's also hard for me," Clara pointed out, laughing a little. "I'm still so new to this time period. Next week, I'll be attending Hill Valley High School. It's really been quite a long time, since I last attended school. It looks like schools have changed so much..."

"You do have a lot of history to catch up with," explained Jennifer. "We had the two World Wars. And then, there's the Korean War - as well as the Viet Nam War. I sure feel like... Well, I guess you don't want to think about wars. History wasn't all bad."

"I quite love my new family," Clara replied, sighing. "It feels very strange, though, to think that my father is actually my... my descendant. Y'know, I don't want to think of how... Of course, I'm glad to have you all as my family. I really don't want to think of how I was pregnant, though. It feels rather nice to be able to... to live as a youth."

"Well, you sure did have a rough life," Jennifer replied, as she placed her arm around Clara's shoulder. Suddenly, the door bell rang. "That must be Zoe and Zach. It's very exciting, actually having you for a sister." With that, everyone headed to the door.

"Hi, Jennifer," gushed a taller brunette, as she stepped inside. "Hi, Marty!" Turning to Clara, she added, "It's just like I'm seeing double! So, uh, you must be Clara?" Feeling a little nervous, Clara just smiled. "Jenn told me all about you! My name's Zoe Quinn!"

"It's very nice to meet you, Clara," added the tall blond man, as he stepped up. "I'm Zach Nelson. I'm dating Zoe, and I'm also Marty's best friend." Upon gazing at Zach, Clara had a sudden strange feeling. Could it be love? She figured that it couldn't be, as Zach was already with someone else. "Well, you girls are certainly all beautiful!"

"Well, it's a real pleasure," Clara replied, quite nervously, "being able to meet the two of you. I guess it's going to be a very fun night. It really feels like... like I'm in the Old West." It still felt like an odd way to describe her former time period. "You look nice!"

"To be honest, I'm sure not that keen on Westerns," admitted Zach, quietly. "I mostly dressed like this... for Marty. He gave me that outfit, and... Well, I do kind of like this outfit." Glancing at his wristwatch, he added, "Well, it's about time to hit the road."

Clara swallowed, as the group left the house. It still felt a little strange, riding around in one of those newfangled vehicles - called automobiles, or cars. She sure wondered if she'd ever be able to drive one of those things. She wondered just what the school would be like. Zach and Zoe seemed to be nice enough. She tried her best to relax.

oooooooooo

As Clara walked up to the school, she could hardly believe it! The building sure seemed to be so huge! Back in her days, schools usually consisted of only one room. She really was shocked, as she has never seen so many pupils in one place. She was certain that she's never be able to know everyone who attended the school. There were so many!

"You act like you've never seen a high school before!" Zoe commented, laughing. "It'll be all right, Clara! There are quite a few kids here, who are... Well, not so nice. Most of the kids here, though, are real decent people. We'll help you become acquainted!"

Clara smiled, as she realized how nice Zoe was. She just hoped that, once she started attending the school, she wouldn't easily get so lost. She rather wasn't accustomed to such huge buildings. She knew that there was going to be a lot to really get used to.

"Hey, the big M!" called out a tough masculine voice, which really sent sudden chills up Clara's spine. The voice sure sounded strangely familiar. "How's it hanging, McFly?" As she glanced at the owner of the voice, she rather couldn't believe it. The man actually bore a rather striking resemblance to Billy Needles - along with his older brother, Bart.

"Leave us alone, Needles!" snapped Marty, as he glared at the man. Clara swallowed, as she recalled Marty mentioning that Billy Needles had a descendant. She really felt a little uneasy, as this was the last thing she wished to deal with. "We don't have a..."

"Hey, why do I see a second Jennifer?" demanded Needles, as he glanced between Jennifer and Clara. It made Clara feel like running off, as she felt very leery around the man. "I must say, you ladies all look very sexy - wearing those fairy costumes!"

"What an asshole!" muttered Zoe, as Needles took off. Clara was rather shocked, as she sure wasn't used to hearing ladies use such coarse language. "C'mon, everyone! We're sure not gonna let jerks like Douglas Needles ruin our night! It's a party! We're gonna have a lot of fun! All right! Let's all take off for the gym! Let's rock and roll!"

"Soon, Clara, you'll be able to meet Joey Landvatter and Billy Winterson," explained Zach, softly. "They're simply on the baking committee. I'm not sure if Marty told you this, but we're all in a band - called The Pinheads. You should listen to us perform."

"Uh, yeah, most certainly," Clara replied, nervously. Within the last few days, she did become a little accustomed to the music of the era - called rock and roll. Still, it was so noisy - certainly noisier than what she was accustomed to. "I want to hear you play!"

"We wanted to play at the dance," added Zach, "but the judges have rejected us. It was quite a disappointment. Well, I guess they're just going to have a disc jockey do the music. I still can't get over how one of the judges looked just like Huey Lewis. It'll seem just like... Well, I guess it's not all bad. At least, I'll be able to dance with Zoe."

"I understand what you mean, Zach," Marty replied, softly. "At least, Jenn and I'll be able to dance. Also, as Jenn reminded me, one rejection certainly isn't the end of the world. After all, if you actually put your mind to it - you could accomplish anything."

"All right, folks," Jennifer called out, "I think supper is about ready to be served. We'd better hurry up, before the food gets very cold." Turning to Clara, she added, "I sure hope you have fun. If anyone tries to hassle you, I'll quickly come to your defence!"

oooooooooo

"Before we start dancing," suggested Jennifer, "why don't we take a picture of all five of us? We're the cowboys and fairy princesses. While don't we girls just stand in back, with Zoe in the middle. You just boys kneel in front of us. Joey can take the picture. It sure will be a night to remember. All right, guys! Let's all stand over by the skeleton."

"All right, then!" agreed Clara, as she joined her friends. "Wouldn't we, uh, really look a little queer - standing next to the skeleton?" As the rest of the crowd gave her very shocked looks, she added, "Oh, all right! I guess it'll actually turn out to be just fine."

"We just don't use the word 'queer', anymore," whispered Marty. "Not in that context, anyway." In a louder voice, he added, "We'll each have to get a copy. I quite think it'd be a nice way to... to induct a new friend in our our group. It'll just be real awesome!"

Clara swallowed, as she realized how much she simply needed to get used to. Jennifer and Marty both mentioned rather having to adjust to some new memories. With Clara, though, she had to get adjusted to a very new _era_! She smiled at the camera, as Joey took their photograph. At least, there were plenty of nice things about this era.

"C'mon, Clara," urged Zach, turning around. "Zoe said that it was okay for me to have one dance with you. As you're new here... Well, we really don't wish to make you feel left out. As I've always said, anyone who's a friend of Marty's ... is a friend of mine!"

Clara smiled, as she began to dance with Zach. She didn't mind the loud music, as she simply glanced at Zach... who resembled James Nelson... who was the close friend of Martin McFly... who courted Clara's sister, Juniper. Could she be attracted to Zach?


End file.
